Bitter Sweet
by The Yu-Gi-Oh Freaks
Summary: Join the adventures of the shasta sister, Nikki and Arianna, as they fall through their tv into the world they've only seen on tv. Watch as they are transported into a flury of romance, humor, adventure, and drama.  Verry Marry-Sue don't like don't read.


Chapter One: Through the TV

Light shined through the cracked curtains into a young women's face. Her expression twisted into annoyance as she opens her eyes and glances at the clock. She bares her teeth in distaste when she sees its 6:26 on a Saturday. She rolls over and tries to get back to sleep. When she was drifting off, there was a loud crash, and a small shriek. She jumped up trying to get out of the bed but her legs got tangled and she went crashing on the ground. Groaning she got up and stumbled to the door, running down the stairs she made a break to the kitchen. There she found her younger sister standing in the middle of broken glass and orange juice with her back turned to her. The red head cleared her throat causing the blonde to slowly turn towards her, and smiled nervously at her.

" Ah, Nikki," she started looking around the kitchen, the blender had the top off and some pink stuff that looked a lot like a strawberry smoothie was on the walls and counter, egg shells where everywhere, and what looked like burning eggs were smoking on the stove. "I can explain everything"

"Oh, really?" the red head, Nikki, asked with an eyebrow cocked. She walked over to the blender and wiped some of the pink stuff off the wall with a pale slender finger. "Then please do explain, Arianna, how did this happen…. again?"

The blonde shifted from foot to foot looking for an explanation. Coming up with nothing she started to move slowly to the door leading to the living room. The red head saw it coming and blocked her from moving any farther. Arianna's eyes widen dramatically and she put her hands together in a begging potion. Nikki looked at her with an amused smirk.

"Please, you have to understand all I wanted was to have breakfast, before the New Yu-gi- oh episodes came on today. That's all I wanted." She cried putting her hand dramatically on her forehead. She opened her moth to say more but Nikki put her hand up cutting her off; her face was blank and her eyes hard. Ari gulp thinking she was in for it.

"There's a new episode today?" she asked. Ari looked at her in confusion, and slowly nodded.

"Two." She said holding two fingers up. Then like a switch her blue eyes lit up and her face broke into a huge smirk. Nikki grabbed Ari's wrist and pulled her towards the stairs.

"Well what are we standing here for? Move it move it move it! We have exactly three and a half hours before it starts; and knowing you it'll take half of that to just pick out an outfit." Ari huffed in mock offence. When they got to the long hallway she pushed Ari towards her bedroom door. She turned to Nikki with her mouth open about to protest but end up with the door slammed in her face. Ari stared at the door for a while like it offended her.

"How wude." She said in a bad Jar-Jar Binks before turning to her walk-in closet mumbling about how she always doses that.

She picked out a cute light blue midriff top that said 'Think I'm a bitch? Look in the mirror' and slipped on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that showed off her long slender legs. Walking to her full-length mirror she gave herself an appraising look. She was tall and slender with curves in all the right places causing men to glance at her twice and women to seethe with jealousy. Her hair was so pale that it was almost white and was curled naturally down her back; her icy blue eyes were shining with mischief and confidence. Her tan skin was blemish free apart from a small tattoo of an Egyptian eye on her left wrist and a large scar down her back; her light pink lips formed into a cute but sexy pout that made anybody do just about anything for her. Happy with her with appearance she added some eyeliner, mascara and some light pink lip gloss, making her lips shimmer. Slipping on her favorite pair of worn out vans she headed for the door and made her way to Nikki's room.

_Meanwhile…_

Nikki rushed towards her closet pulling out random things, throwing them on after making sure they matched. She picked up her brush and ran it threw her hair, getting out most of the tangles out and pulled her bangs over one eye. Looking at her full-length mirror she sighed. Her long dark red hair was stick straight with light yellowish orange tipped bangs. Her sun kissed skin made her look exotic even with a jagged scar along her neck and her ocean blue eyes filled with cockiness. She too had a small tatto of an Egyptian eye on her wrist but it was on her right wrist instead of her left. Her rose colored lips would automatically form into a sexy smirk that have brought many men to their knees much to her amusement; she had a slender build and long legs that where usually covered with tight black skinny jeans. She had curves that any girl would die for. Her top half was covered by a dark purple halter top that showed of her midriff and her bellybutton piercing of lotus flower. She pulled on her combat boots that had dark purple laces. Nikki lined her eyes in Egyptian kohl, making her eyes darker, she also put on blood red lipstick; with a satisfied smirk she turned to her door reaching for the handle when the hard wooden door slammed into her face. She fell back onto the floor groaning.

Holding her nose she looked up at her sister, Ari stared down at her and laughed so hard she fell landing next to her sister. Annoyed, Nikki lunged at her sister the both of them rolled on the ground wrestling. When they were done they got up and fixed their clothes and hair before making their way to the kitchen to clean up the mess Ari had made. Nikki pulled out eggs and bacon, and made a decent breakfast; once she was done she put it on two plates and set it down on the table.

"Breakfast!" she yelled in Ari's ear causing her to flinch and clench her head while glaring at her sister. They sat down and while they ate Nikki pulled out her mini laptop and logged into her Fan fiction account and read the last updated Marik oc story. Ari got her I-phone and silently debated whether to play tiny tower or go on you tube and look for new Bakura videos as she put in her headphones. Nikki would laugh at random moments, and Ari would swoon and squeal at times (she ended up on youtube).

Nikki looked at the clock and almost fell out of her seat, it was 11:55; she hit her sister on the back of her head and causing Ari to jump. She turned to glare at Nikki, but she was pulled out of the chair and towards the living room. Pushing her down Nikki picked up the remote and changed the channel to 31.

"What the Hell, Nikk-" Ari whined.

"Shh" Nikki hissed eyes glued to the flat screen. Ari huffed and got comfortable on the sofa.

"What-"She was going to ask but cut herself off when the Yu-gi-oh theme song came on. She screamed and shushed Nikki even though she wasn't talking. Nikki smirked amused but then stared at the screen intently. They laughed at the funny parts and cursed at the part that pissed them off.

"Ugh," Nikki groaned when Tea and Yugi walked down the sidewalk "Why can't she go to the shadow realm already?" she asked pointing a disgusted finger at Tea.

"I know what a bitch." Ari agreed, they looked at the screen as they stopped at the fortuneteller.

"Who the hell is that?" Nikki asked, Ari shrugged having no clue.

The fortuneteller asked for something personal from Yugi, eyes glued to the millennium puzzle. Ari and Nikki smelled something fishy.

"Something's wrong with that-OHMYGOD!" Nikki exploded as the fortuneteller snatched the puzzle. Ari meanwhile was openly gapping at the TV.

"That asshole." She breathed. Nikki snorted and rolled her eyed

"Please don't tell me you didn't see this coming." She smirked, Ari glared at her.

"Yeah that-"

Then the screen froze, causing them to freeze in disbelief. Slowly Nikki and Ari turned toward each other.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" they screamed in unison lunging at each other. Nikki pinned Ari down holding her hands above her head.

"Turn it back on," Nikki demanded

"I didn't do anything, I swear. Why would I do that?" Ari asked pushing herself up reaching for the remote and pushed play repeatedly, but sadly nothing happened. Ari's eyes welled up with angry tears and threw the remote at the wall. They stared at the TV, hoping that the show would unfreeze its self. What seemed to be hours later, Nikki had enough and let out outraged shout lunging at the TV screen. When they expected her to hit the TV something unexpected happened; she went through the screen. When she was gone the TV was glowing an eerie bright blue. Ari stared in disbelief.

"Nikki! She screamed in shock; she ran over to the flat screen and did the only thing she thought of: she jumped in.

Everything was spinning and all she heard was her screaming and Nikki's cursing then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>There you have it! The first chapter of THE GREATEST FANFIC EVER! WE DO NOT OWN YU GI OH! Review or you will be hunted down by my army of giant gummy bears. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<p> 


End file.
